The present invention relates to a manually-operated digging tool. In a more specific aspect, this invention relates to a manually-operated, water powered digging tool in which the flow of water can be selectively controlled. This invention also relates to a process for the use of such manually-operated, water-powered digging tool.
There are many situations in which an opening (i.e., a hole) must be created to accomplish a particular task. These situations occur frequently in a home or other residential environment. The particular tasks which may require a hole are varied and numerous, examples of which include gardening, landscaping and the installation of mail boxes, bird houses/feeders, trellises, arches and posts of various types.
The traditional methods of creating holes generally involve shovels, posthole diggers, augers, power-driven augers or other similar tools. Depending on the size of the desired hole, much time and physical effort may be required. Even with these disadvantages, traditional methods are still in use.
Efforts have been made to develop tools or other devices which would make hole-digging easier and faster. The gas-powered auger is an example of these efforts.
Another example of these efforts is a water-powered hole-digging device (used with a standard garden hose) which was marketed by mail order in about 1963. This device employed a pressure gauge and was generally inefficient and of little help in the digging of holes.
Another example of these efforts is a gauge-less, water-powered hole-digging device (also used with a standard garden hose) which was marketed in 1998-1999. This device did not employ a pressure gauge and, therefore, represented an improvement over the prior art. However, this device did not solve the problems and disadvantages of prior digging tools.
Consequently, a need remains for a digging tool which is efficient in the digging of holes in different terrain and which is capable of digging holes more quickly and with less physical effort.
Briefly described, the present invention provides a manually-operated, water-powered digging tool which does not utilize a pressure gauge. The water-powered digging tool of this invention functions with a standard garden hose.
In addition, the present invention provides a process for the use of the manually-operated, water-powered digging tool of this invention.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a manually-operated, water-powered digging tool.
Another object of this invention is to provide a water-powered digging tool which does not utilize a pressure gauge.
Another object of this invention is to provide a water-powered digging tool in which the flow of water can be controlled by a manually-operated trigger device.
Another object of this invention is to provide a water-powered digging tool which is useful and efficient in creating holes in different types of terrain.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a processor digging holes with a water-powered digging tool.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a process for digging holes with a water-powered digging tool which does not utilize a pressure gauge.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a process for digging holes in an efficient manner which requires only a reasonable amount of time and physical effort.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a process for digging holes with a water-powered digging tool in which the flow of water can be controlled by a manually-operated trigger device.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a process for digging holes in different types of terrain.
These and other objects, features and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following detailed description.